


Land of Confusion

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, M/M, Past Non-Con, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vibrators, Watersports, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave breaks him down a little more every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Confusion

Blurr was always cold when he left. He could never be sure if it was just in his head or if Shockwave, in his wicked way, turned the temperature down with the intent of making him notice the distinction. At this point Blurr was not sure what was contained within or without his head anymore, not much at least. Shockwave, in his endless meddling, made sure of it. Cruel, controlling, needing; he enveloped Blurr in everything he was in hopes of keeping him there, an insect too delicate to catch but to trap. Bowing his head low, Blurr shivered in the endless frost and waited.

When he came, Blurr was not ready, as if he ever could be. Shockwave told him that one day he would beg for him not to leave, and pray for his return when he did, and Blurr was frightened to admit to himself that he was beginning to understand that. He was too tired for hatred anymore, almost too tired for hope, though, like all else, he was unsure here too, because there was little to hope for in this universe. Even if they knew he was missing, even if they knew where he was, they would not get to him. Shockwave refused to tell him of the outside world because ‘it would upset him’, another of those strange sentiments designed to convey some odd affection that made Blurr’s tanks roll with disgust. He could not love this monster, and the monster could not love him. That was what he kept telling himself.

“Darling,” said Shockwave, sliding into the room as if from the air, “how are you?”

Blurr hugged the wall, legs crossing instinctively. Shockwave had come to feed him earlier, a little too much, and his waste tanks were somewhat full. He didn’t want to play any games right now.

“Why do you always ask me,” he spat, optics downcast, “as if I will ever answer you differently.”

“You will.”

As always, his anger meant nothing to Shockwave, who grew closer still, making Blurr shrink into himself as though he could grow flat by sheer willpower alone. He did not have anything to say to Shockwave, any retort he might once have built from anger and helplessness and fear.

“Come here, little thing.”

He did, without hesitation. It was as trained into him as the coding that required him to eat or recharge, natural feeling, though he knew it wasn’t. He held his arms up for Shockwave when he was asked to, allowed himself to be shackled to the ceiling in the center of the room so that he had to stand on his toe flaps, fully exposed and open, his chest heaving with fear. He was still embarrassed, as much as his Academy teachings had tried to make him impervious to it. Shockwave had reignited shame about his body and sensitivity he had long thought he’d overcome. It was hard to remain stoic when the Decepticon knew every way to make him moan or scream.

He crossed his knees again, feeling the discomfort in his stomach grow as he was scrutinized. Shockwave’s slit pupil widened.

“What are you hiding from me, dearest?”

He squirmed, though it was difficult when he was trying to keep from resting all his weight on his stretched arms. He had been left to hang that way before as punishment and he knew the pain it caused.

“How could I be hiding anything from you.”

He did not look Shockwave in the optic, submissive and open in every gesture but his twitching thighs. The question would have once been a challenge, but now it was all he could offer. He feared that Shockwave might choose to harm him anyways, but after a moment of watching his continued wriggling Shockwave turned away from him, to the cabinet that loomed, locked in the corner, overlooking where Blurr slept. When he was better trained, Shockwave said, he would get to recharge with his ‘master’, but Blurr was still unsure whether he would like that. He did not relish living in this cell, but he feared that leaving the discomfort of a prisoner’s living would remove any last remnants of pride he had in his resistance.

He had stopped being curious about the cabinet’s contents very quickly, because the majority of the ones concerned with him he had already been intimately acquainted with. A bolt of heat shot to his groin and he turned his head away, worrying a lip between his teeth. There was no point in trying to reason, but he was so uncomfortable. Arousal loosened his calipers, but as he wet slowly with the sluggish crawl of lubricant, he felt another series of systems aching to be released as well, waste tank pushing down on him as though he’d swallowed a weight.

“Well, if you’re so sure of that,” he turned back, holding the vibrating wand he so adored between his claws, “then we should get back to training, yes?”

Blurr’s shuddered, shifting again.

“Yes sir.”

_No, please no._

“You seem more reluctant than usual today. Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?”

Shockwave was cruel for asking. Blurr shook his head, afraid and alone, fully aware of the provocative way his shaking made his stomach stretch, how curvaceous he appeared now, with his armor downgraded to thin minimals that kept him open and easy for Shockwave to tease and pluck at. He was strong, he could take pain, but he had always been overexposed because he was not meant to ever be caught.

“Open up.”

He hesitated, longer than usual, but he did it. It was with great relief that that was all he did. Shockwave had long ago removed his spike, so all there was to bare was his valve, plush and beginning to swell with interest despite his anxiety, but letting it loose only made the insistent ping of his internal hardware louder in his processor, informing him, as if he couldn’t already tell, that he needed to relieve himself. Normally he would have taken care of it in the small wash rack Shockwave took him to, which was shameful enough, being led in on a leash and having to crouch over the smaller receptacle Shockwave had brought in like an animal, but at least he was able to care for himself there, even if he was being watched.

A single claw reached between his legs, nudging them apart and moving too slowly tease him. He knew better than to buck too hard; though Shockwave could be gentle, his claws were still claws, and very sharp. He could not keep from trembling still as it slowly circled his nub, moving up and down in a light caress over his inlet and just barely penetrating him, only to swirl back and restart the process again and again. Every few kliks a second digit joined it to pinch at his external node until it too was swollen and pulsing, oversensitive from the new lining Shockwave had replaced his with, the new coding that made every already touchy nerve cluster sing when stimulated. He did not try to hide the quaking moans every time he was prodded in just the right way, almost a sob when he was pinched again just hard enough to make him nearly lose control of his tanks.

The wand was pushed up against his valve then, claws retreating to give it room to rub, slowly, up and down his cleft, smeared with lubricants. Blurr whined loudly, crossing his legs again, to no avail.

“Hush, dear.”

He flicked it on. Blurr wailed then, not meaning to but not trying to stop himself, jerking his legs up too quickly and forcing all his weight upon his arms painfully. He touched back down but it was a difficult dance of trying to cover himself and keep away the pain, and, anything, anything to stop him from embarrassing himself further. Lubricant spilled down around the device like the drool beginning to edge from his lips, uncontrollable and frothy. He jerked away from the device but Shockwave followed him at every turn, controlled and quiet in a way Blurr could barely remember being.

Shockwave was used to him resisting in his small ways even now, but surely he recognized this was an extraordinary panic, didn’t he? Blurr wanted to check, because Primus forbid he was found out, his shame and pain would kill him. But Shockwave just continued on, unreadable as ever, cupping his back with one great hand to keep him from hurting himself as he screeched and swung from his binds like a beast in a trap.

“Now you are being wild today, aren’t you?”

Blurr bit his lip and swallowed his cries but still he struggled, unable to help it. Panic built as the warning signs in his helm grew brighter and angrier, warning him of impending leakage, of the dangers of keeping old fluid inside, corrosive properties of his last meal and the runoff of regular oil and grease that needed to be changed. His keening took on the reedy note of pitiful highness he always flew to in his most desperate of times, and Shockwave tilted the vibrator back until it was fully on his external node, pulsing so deeply in him it shook his very core.

“No- no please no Shockwave _stop please_ I’m sorry I’m _so sorry_ please please stop _oh Primus stop_ please-!”

It was too little too late. Shockwave twisted harsh circles on his nub and, with a painful sob, Blurr’s last reserve cycles open. As Shockwave watched, he arched his back, as if he could escape his own shame, and pissed himself. It was as much a relief as a horror, his tank slowly emptying as the rivulets of dark liquid spilled down his thighs, spraying off the head of the vibrator that Shockwave continued to force against him in hot arcs.

“Well, well. You were hiding something from me, weren’t you?”

Blurr sobbed harder, unable to look up or open his optics, squeezed shut as he continued to release, a puddle forming around his straining toes. He could not bear to answer, mortified that even now the pleasure continued to course through him, overload jumping closer as his release heightened his feeling.

“Answer me, Blurr.”

He pushed harder and Blurr writhed, chocking on his voice.

“ _Blurr.”_

Blurr’s hips bucked up, hard, and he came, a last squirt of piss jetting out as he ground his valve shamelessly into the vibrator, moaning brokenly. The shudders wracked his entire frame, lasting out over the physical contractions of his calipers, his node beginning to numb as the vibrations blew its sensors beyond capacity.

Fully drained, he dangled as dead weight when Shockwave finally removed the device, unable to manage the strength to hold himself up. The tug hurt, but all he did was click and cry, pitiful as he had become, stained with his own lubricants and the blackish oils that still dripped from his thighs.

Shockwave hummed sourly and Blurr felt his very spark shrink.

“My dearest love.”

A claw curved around his cheek, forcing him to look up. His optics immediately darted away, still shaking as he jerked in the quiet thrashing of tears.

“I am so very disappointed in you.”

He heaved, small breathy gasps pitching his voice higher. The claw stroked him tenderly, too gentle for how filthy he felt.

“No, no, Blurr, do not hurt so. I am only disappointed that you would not tell me the truth.”

He could not keep himself from looking up then, just briefly, to see if he could tease any sincerity from the Decepticon’s optic. It stared back, affixing him, as though by trance, and keeping his gaze steady.

“I have appointed myself shepherd to your every need, my love. I want to bring you comfort, to help you become happy. And you resist me. You do not let me care for you.”

Blurr quivered, limp and yet taught as a bow.

“I’m sorry.”

He was surprised that he meant it.

“I know you are, dear,” Shockwave leaned in, bracing his enormous helm against Blurr’s forehead in what passed as a kiss, “I know you are.”


End file.
